closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
France 2 (France)
Originally under the ownership of the RTF, the channel went on the air for the first time on 1 January 1964 as RTF Télévision 2. Within a year, ORTF was rebranded as La Deuxième Chaîne (The Second Channel). Originally, the network was broadcast on 625-line transmitters only in preparation for the discontinuation of 819-line black & white transmissions and the introduction of color. The switch to color occurred at 14:15 CET on 1 October 1967, using the SECAM system. La Deuxième Chaîne became the first color television channel in France although TF1 would not commence color broadcasting on 625-lines until 20 December 1975. Such technology later allowed the network to air programming in NICAM stereo (compatible with SECAM). RTF Télévision 2 1st Logo TBA 2nd Logo (1964-1967) You can see this logo here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iov-FRxBLj8 Logo: On a light gray background with "RTF Television 2" on it, 2 curtains, with the one on top being white and the one on the bottom being dark gray, close themselves, removing the byline RTF Television" stopping when they are halfway the 2. Then, as the 2 curtains spin around the 2 disappears and arrows pointing to the corners on the screen move to the corners of the screen. The animation gets repeated 3 times. The 4th time arrows are again pointing, but they home in on each other and then move to the corners of the screen. After that, the RTF logo appears. FX/SFX: Simple 2D animation. Cheesy Factor: The animation is very simplistic and a disappointment, considering how animated the logo of the first channel is. The fanfare is also so ridiculously over-the-top that it makes the Russian national anthem sound like Erik Satie by comparison. Music/Sounds: A bombastic and triumphant fanfare. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium, due to the fanfare. La 2éme Chaine Couleur 1st (known) Logo (1967-1972) You can see this logo here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x-G6Vi4LWDM Logo: Same as the first, but it's all in colour. An orange-beige curtain gets spinning until we see the text DEUXIÉME ''' '''CHAINE COULEUR zooming in. FX/SFX: All the same effects as the second RTF Télevision 2 logo. Cheesy Factor: Even throughout the years this was created, this is more lazier than said logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the RTF Télevision 2 logo. Availability: Long since extinct, as it can only be seen on YouTube. Scare Factor: Low, because of the same reasons as above, and if you aren't expecting the letters zooming in, this would scare most. 2nd (known) Logo (1972-1975) You can see this logo here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wByOinwobb4 Logo: Three colors (which are red, green and blue) fuse into each other and form the ORTF logo. It then gets embedded in multiple colorful petals. Then we see gaping holes moving out, creating color illusions. Then we see colorful fins getting formed around a circle on which a red circle appears. And after that a red background with a white circle on which green ovals and violet circles get placed. On it the title CHAINE 2''' COULEUR gets embedded. FX/SFX; Everything on this logo, technically made with somewhat called proffesional animation during the 70's. Cheesy Factor: The animation looks pretty good for it's era, but started to reek some cheesiness during today. It's probably that some people suffer from epilepsy due to the severe amount of colors on the logo, but let's give 'em credit (again) for what it could afford. However, it's cheesiness reeks more with the next logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the 2 logos above. Availability: Long since extinct. Seen only as a station ID, but we don't know if it was an opening or an ending whatsoever it is. Scare Factor: Minimal to high. The overall brightness and wild colorization of the logo add to the weird subject matter of the ident. The bombastic fanfare excurberates it even further, but however it can be lower for those who used to it. Don't you ever talk again about it's successor. '''Antenne 2 1st Logo (1975-1984) Nicknames: "Psychedelic Electronic Pendulum", "French Psychedelic Visuals from Hell", "Another Interesting Way To Startup and Closedown A TV Channel", "The Reason I Didn't Watch French TV At Midnight", "The Even Trippier French TMC Equivalent", "Don't Do Drugs, Kids!", "Television Española's Older French Cousin", "What Would Happen if Salvador Dali Created a Logo","Yet Another Inescapable Nightmare", "My Eyes Can't Stop Moving Back And Forth Again!","What Were They Thinking? III: Trippy Edition", "Carrey Video's Psychedelic French Cousin" Logo: On a psychedelic vector background, a TV antenna is formed from two outlines of it. The antenna then becomes the words "Ntenne" and an "A" which fly around the screen. They then form the word "ANTENNE" in white, a red copy appears above it, which flies around the white text, and forms the number "2". The "A" grows, and becomes a triangle without a bottom, with the "2" moving inside of it. The "2" then flies around the "A" as the background turns blue. The vector background returns. FX/SFX: The vector-animated patterns, items and text. For 1975, this is interesting animation, due to the use of Scanimate which was a relatively new form of animation at the time. Cheesy Factor: The over-the-top, psychedelic animation and loud synthesizer music didn't make a good combination entering the '80s. Also, there is no purpose for the prolonged animation--it seems as if the creators were using the Scanimate machine for thrills and somehow made this. This also lasts 45 seconds, which will test the eyes and nerves of people. Music/Sounds: Composed by Francois de Roubaix. We hear a loud descending pulse-wave synthesizer at the beginning, that then fades into an electronic warble with another electronic dripping sound once the antenna appears. Four ascending synth bell notes then play with a piano, then a different electronic warble, then the same synth notes and piano, but in a higher pitch. Another high electronic warble then plays, followed by the same synth/piano in a more higher pitch, then an even more higher repeat of the same 2 notes. This is followed by arpeggiating synths. Availability: Extinct. This was used as the startup and closedown of the TV channel during the time. Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare, due to the very psychedelic visuals, tense music, and vector-animated nature, which has unnerved various French people at the time. Seeing it was used only for the startup and closedown, anyone who watched this logo at a dark environment or at midnight - especially at closedown - makes the nature creepy enough for those who watched it. It's lower for those who are used or unaffected by it. The rest TBA. Category:France Category:Nightmare Logos